Un nouvel an à Godric's Hollow
by Little Lazuly
Summary: Le jour du nouvel an, à Godric's Hollow, une fête est organisé. Ses très chers amis parviennent à y trainer Remus. Est-ce qu'une lueur d'espoir pourrait naitre ce jour-là pour ce pauvre Remus ?


**Coucou à tous en ce premier janvier 2017 !**

 **Voilà un petit OS sur les Maraudeurs ! En arrière-plan, il y a quelques allusions au Remus/Tonks et Remus est le personnage "principal" de cet OS.**

 **J'espère que ça vous plaira plus qu'à moi, je suis pas super fière de cet OS, mais je le poste quand même.**

* * *

 _ **Un nouvel an à Godric's Hollow**_

– Il y aura plein de gens, non ? questionna Remus dès que son regard eut fini de parcourir l'affiche.

Les sourcils de James se froncèrent face à sa question incongrue et il se contenta de hausser les épaules sans réellement comprendre la raison qui poussait son ami à poser cette question. Juste à côté, Lily se pinça l'arête du nez, démoralisé par le manque d'intelligence de son mari. Celui-ci se tourna vers elle sans comprendre, tandis que les autres occupants de la pièce souriaient très clairement face à la scène que leur offrait le couple. Un éclat de rire semblable à un aboiement retentit, entraînant rapidement les autres dans son fou rire, même son ami lycanthrope. Retrouvant peu à peu leur sérieux, les amis se regardèrent, un sourire fleurissant sur leurs visages légèrement fatigués par cette période de fête. Peter finit par répondre d'un ton peu assuré à son ami, n'ayant pas oublié sa question :

– J'imagine qu'il y aura plein de gens, tout le monde aime faire la fête.

Leurs sourires s'élargirent suite aux paroles plus ou moins vraies du jeune homme et Remus acquiesça, signe qu'il acceptait la proposition de James et Lily de venir fêter le nouvel an à Godric's Hollow.

o_O

C'était le grand jour. Le nouvel an. Remus se triturait les ongles, Peter fixait le ciel d'un air absent, Sirius et James s'étaient embarqués dans une conversation pour le moins animé, leurs mains s'agitant en tout sens, manquant de peu de heurter le visage de Lily qui cheminait près d'eux, un doux sourire étirant ses lèvres rosés. La fraîcheur de la nuit mordait avidement la peau du lycanthrope et colorait ses doigts d'une belle teinte rose-rouge tandis qu'ils continuaient d'avancer vers la salle des fêtes. Remus se mordait les lèvres, signe infaillible d'un stress aiguë. Peter sembla s'en rendre compte et lui offrit le grand sourire réconfortant dont lui seul avait le secret. Remus sentit les muscles de son visage se tendre pour former un faible sourire sensé être rassurant. Peter le fixa encore quelques instants avant de se détourner et de trouver un spectacle extraordinaire au niveau de ses pieds.

Ils s'arrêtèrent brusquement et Peter manqua de rentrer violemment dans Sirius. Une vive lumière provenait du grand bâtiment se dressant de toute sa hauteur devant eux et une musique leur parvenait légèrement. James se retourna vers eux, leur sourit et ouvrit la porte. La salle avait du être agrandie magiquement et un immense lustre pendait du toit couleur blanc cassé. Les bouteilles étaient encore bien remplies, et personne ne tanguait en se déplaçant, signalant aux nouveaux arrivants que la soirée commençait à peine. Le nouvel album de Celestina Moldubec passait, au grand désarroi de Sirius qui haïssait cette chanteuse depuis une de ces mésaventures avec sa cousine à Noël. Il déglutit d'ailleurs difficilement en reconnaissant l'interprète et enchaîna de grandes respirations dans le but de se calmer. Peter fixait d'un œil avide les tables où trônaient divers mets fort appétissants. James et Lily se consultaient du regard, tentant de savoir s'ils allaient danser maintenant ou s'ils attendaient une autre chanson. Remus, lui, se contentait de fixer la piste de danse et de regarder danser les gens. Il n'aurait jamais personne avec qui y aller et il le savait. Ses amis avaient tort, personne ne pourrait passer outre son « petit problème de fourrure ». Il était perdu dans ses pensées sombres quand il sentit un poids contre sa jambe. Il se retourna et s'étonna tout d'abord de ne rien voir. Un mouvement attira son regard plus bas et il remarqua la gamine qui devait avoir 6 ou 7 ans. Elle avait les cheveux les plus étranges qu'il n'ait jamais vu : des cheveux rose bonbon coupés au carré. Il lui semblait qu'il l'avait déjà vu, bien qu'il soit incapable de savoir où, quand et surtout qui c'était. En jetant un œil à ses amis, il put se rendre compte que Sirius regardait devant lui, bouche bée par le spectacle. Remus regarda donc dans la même direction que son ami et sa bouche s'ouvrit en grand. C'était la cousine de Sirius. En observant la petite fille, Remus comprit qui elle était, quand il l'avait vu et où. Cette fille, il l'avait vu pour la première fois quand elle avait 5 ans, quand la cousine de Sirius était passé le voir à Pré-au-Lard. Il observa le couple qui s'avançait en souriant pour récupérer leur fille. Il leur sourit en retour tandis que ses pensées dérivaient. La cadette des Black s'était marié avec un Né-Moldu. Pourquoi un loup-garou ne pourrait-il pas se marier ? C'est sur ses pensées optimistes que le jeune homme regarda la petit famille s'éloigner. Et en espérant vraiment qu'il avait raison. Il ne pensait vraiment pas avoir raison à ce point. Après tout, qui aurait pu penser que Remus Lupin, le loup-garou aux vêtements miteux, et Nymphadora Tonks, la joyeuse Auror métamorphomage, finiraient ensemble ? Sûrement pas Remus.

* * *

 **Voili, voulou, c'est fini ! J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à clôoturer, j'espère que ça va quand même et que ça fait pas un arrêt trop brusque ^^**

 **Une chtite rewiew pour la route ? Même si vous en laissez pas (et surtout si vous en laissez ^^), je vous souhaite une super année 2017 et plein de bonheur et de calins !**


End file.
